Moon and Star
by X-StarMaidenGazer-X
Summary: It started with a detention and Natsu Dragneel-the famous gangster leader was chosen to participate in a play that caused him to meet a pianist who were so passionate with arts, musics, books and stars. R&R. NaLu one-shot!


**Moon and Star**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

**Parings: Natsu x Lucy**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Status: Complete**

**Disclaimer: I don't owned the song and FairyTail**

**Summary: AU. It started with a detention and Natsu Dragneel-the famous gangster leader was chosen to participate in a play that caused him to meet a pianist who were so passionate with arts, musics, books and stars. R&R. NaLu one-shot!**

* * *

She still haven't come back. Its been 3 years since he last saw her. His changes are still with him intact. He knew she would came back well that was her promise before she left. He will be waiting for her. Sometimes, he's getting scared for what if she won't come back to his arms. Ahh, scared? that's quite unsual for the _past-delinquent _gangster, Natsu Dragneel. But that doesn't matter anymore. She changed him and he will wait for her. Whenever he passed the garden of her past-home, he still can remember the moment they met. Its quite a shocking encounter considering Lucy to be ignorant of the famous gangster leader-Natsu Dragneel.

_~Flashback~_

_Lucy was humming at the plants when she heard a gunshots just nearby. Maybe in the streets? Its evening and obviously, only a shade of a lamp had been a source of light through the dark streets and alleys. She knew her father would be terribly mad if she will go and check-out but curiosity kills the cat._

_She was about to go at the street when she heard someone groaned. She looked around but seen nothing. She peeked through the fence and her eyes almost dropped into its sockets. A boy maybe seventeen with pink hair was groaning in pain, clutching his wounded arm while cursing. Due to his immense great power of hearing, he was able to track and that was then he saw her. He cursed. He's in pathetic state and what if she would call a cop since cops been alarmed by these gang fights that they have been searching for them especially him. The cops actually didn't knew about their appearance but you were easy to identify when a tattoo of dragon scales can be seen at your shoulder and right now, his clothes are torned that the tattoo was quite visible. He was about to threaten the girl when the girl jumped at the fence in a graceful manner running immediately towards him._

_"Are you okay?" She asked softly, nursing his arm._

_"Do I looked okay?" he mocked, harshly._

_"Oh..sorry, let's treat your wounds." she suggested, helping him balance as Natsu pushed her away._

_"No..I don't need your help, blondie." He said arrogantly as he tried to balance himself but failed miserably._

_"Are you sure?" She asked softly causing Natsu to grit his teeth in annoyance._

_"Just leave me alone!" he half-shouted, startling Lucy who only nodded in understanding._

_"Uh..okay. Take care~" she said waving, jumping back at the fence before entering the back door of her home._

_Natsu cursed as he quickly called Gray to pick him up and help him to cover things that aren't meant to be seen like evidences._

_~flashback end~  
_

He kinda admitted that it was such a terrible encounter that he surely thought that it would have him have a bad impression to her. He never really thought that they would meet again and this time, in school.

_~flashback~_

_Natsu was making out with a slut in the classroom when his teacher, Gildarts Clive, came in. He sighed as he stared at Natsu waiting for him to acknowledge him. Whe he did,_

_"Natsu, detention and go to Mirajane for punishment." Gildarts stated as he stared at Natsu hardly causing Natsu to raised both of his arms in a surrendering manner as he grinned._

_"Yah..Yah.." he replied boredly as he shoved the slut away, making his way towards the office._

_Natsu was walking cockily towards Mirajane's office giving smirks, smiles to the girls who'll pass as they blushed furiously. Well that's part of his charms no one can resist it-well that's what he thought._

_He was now in Mirajane's office and he rolled his eyes in a boring manner. All punishments are the same. Cleaning the campus- which of course is a big no, no for him. He always passes the tasks to anyone._

_"Ehem..Natsu Dragneel, this time your punishment would be different. We know what you're doing and this time, its different. You'll be participating in a play. A musical play to be exact. You will be helping Lisanna Straus cause she would be the lead female singer and you will be partnered to her. You will be participating this and will perform 2 times. 1st for our campus and the final for our visitors. Understood?" Mirajane explained as Natsu widened his eyes in disbelief._

_"What! No way! its stupid and me? to sing? please..your joking." Natsu laughed but seeing Mirajane's serious demeanor, he shut up._

_"I'm serious, Mr. Dragneel and you're part are just small. Need some practices and well done." Mirajane Straus stated calmly as she smirked._

_"By the way, Lisanna is my lil'sis and she's a big fan of 'ya." Mirajane cooly said as Natsu rolled his eyes._

_"Tch..all girls are a fan of me. Not really shocking." He boredly said as Mirajane shooked her head._

_"Let's see about that, Dragneel." Mirajane smirked as Natsu went out._

_~flashback end~_

He smiled at the memory. He's a cocky bastard in the past and he can't believe that he was now a different person.

_~Flashback~_

_He was now in the music room when he heard the piano playing and someone singing. Its a sad tune but later on it feels hypnotizing. He hadn't heard a song like that and its a good thing. Just the music and it can feed your soul. Many emotions that are placed within the song that it sounds comforting and the voice, so angelic._

_He peeked at it and was shocked. It was the girl he met about a days ago. The blonde-haired girl. He was about to make an entrance when a certain white-haired girl greeted him cheerfully that it caused the blonde girl to stopped as she opened her eyes._

_"Natsu-kun! You're here! let's practice since I just arrived too~" Lisanna suggested cheerfully as Natsu only stared at the blonde-girl who only widened her eyes as she looked down at his arm in which was treated as she sighed in relief._

_Natsu smiled at her in which she smiled back as Lisanna stared at them in curiosity._

_"Oh..do you knew each other?" Lisanna asked as Natsu nodded._

_"Natsu Dragneel." Natsu introduced himself at Lucy as he waved._

_"Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy introduced back as she smiled._

_"Okay Let's practice!" Lisanna interrupted as they nodded._

_Lisanna went to her bag and grabbed a sheet of paper. She went to Natsu and gave it to him._

_"Here, the lines and lyrics. Just watch us first and maybe tomorrow, we can already practice." Lisanna announced as Natsu stared at the paper then nodded._

_And so, the piano began and Lisanna started to sing. Natsu admitted, Lisanna do have a good voice but Lucy is better. And now, the song sounds so girly, well that was Natsu thought._

_The practice was now finished as Lisanna went out and Lucy was already covering the black grand piano when Natsu came to her._

_"Uhmmm..Luce? Can we practice since I'm not really good at singing. Please?" Natsu pleaded and he was mentally punching his self._

_How can he be pleading to someone like her? The leader of a gang, pleading for some petty weakness? That's quite a shocker._

_"Uhmmm..okay but just fast cause I would be helping the Art Club making backgrounds of the play at 5." She informed him as she stared at her watch._

_Natsu admitted by the looks of her clothes, she must be prude or the conservative type unlike most of the girls._

_"Okay." Natsu agreed as he sat on a chair near Lucy as Lucy started the opening tune._

_"I'll sing Lisanna's part okay?" Lucy asked as Natsu nodded._

_She started the intro as she sang her part._

_( Italicize- Lucy, _**Bold-Natsu, **_**Bold and Italicize- Both**__)_

_little child, be not afraid_

_though rain pounds harshly against the glass_

_like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

_little child, be not afraid_

_though thunder explodes and lightning flash_

_illuminates your tear-stained face_

_**I am here tonight**_

_and someday you'll know_

_that nature is so_

_the same rain that draws you near me_

_falls on rivers and land_

_on forests and sand_

_makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

_in the morning_

_**everything's fine in the morning**_

_**the rain'll be gone in the morning**_

_**but I'll still be here in the morning**_

_It was now Natsu's part and he sang but was cut-off when Lucy laughed._

_"Hahaha..that's funny. Your voice! Oh..let's do vocal exercises first." she requested as Natsu blushed in embarassment._

_"Okay..start singing Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star then do, re, mi notes." She informed him as he nodded._

_Natsu did the vocal exercise with Lucy always laughing. The afternoon was taken by a simple vocal exercise with Natsu always messing up._

_"I can't do it!" Natsu gave up as he slammed the lyrics._

_"Okay..this.. Feel the music within you and put your emotions to it. Proper breathing and posture." She teached him as he rolled his eyes._

_"kk." "Good, then let's start." Lucy apprised him as he nodded in determination._

_And then the process kept on circling until it was already 5. _

_"Natsu, you're improving and its my time to go at the club." Lucy said as she covered the piano in which Natsu whined._

_"Its boring and let me go with 'ya." Natsu said earning a disapproving sigh._

_"No, Natsu and I think you will be bored if you go with me." Lucy said grabbing her books as Natsu stared at her._

_"Eh? bookworm?" Natsu teased, smirking in a flirtatious way._

_"What about it? and that's not going to work, Dragneel." Lucy said, rolling her eyes as Natsu stared at her in shock._

_"Ahw~ okay. But let me come with you." Natsu said in a childish way._

_"Fine." "Yey!"_

_~Flashback end~_

Natsu laughed. Remembering the day. He remember what his reaction realizing that Lucy can be passionate with drawing, music, books and stars. He also never knew that she knew his secret identity.

_~flashback~_

_"I never knew you could be passionate at your hobbies and likes, Heartfilia." Natsu smirked as Lucy laughed._

_They were in the rooftop with paints in their clothes and bodies. You see, they were having a paint fight awhile ago and that was because of Natsu._

_"Well, I never knew that Dragneel, the gang leader of DragonMasters can be like this." She smirked at his reaction._

_"I thought you don't know." Natsu said, awaiting for the answer._

_"Well, Natsu Dragneel, I love suspense and mysteries." She said, shocking Natsu more in which she laughed._

_~flashback end~_

He was grateful for the punishment that it lead him to her. They were like bestfriends and are insepearable. They hang-out everyday that it caused Natsu to gave up his leadership power to Gray. He even remember the final play in which Lucy can't participate from the play cause she had been chosen to participate in a Spelling bee in a competition for the other schools.

_~flashback~_

_"So who's the replacement for Lucy?" Lisanna asked as a brunette raised her hand._

_"Okay Let's practice!" Lisanna said._

_*Play*_

_The visitors were now seated as they listened to Lisanna. The spotlight were now placed near the curtain where Natsu was supposed to make an entrance but none came. Mirajane was now busy finding Natsu that it turned to chaos. _

_Meanwhile..._

_"Representative for the FairyTail High: Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden!" the announcer shouted as many cheers and claps were heard._

_"Go LUCE!" someone shouted causing the participants to gaze at the voice including Lucy who was shocked then mouthed something to him like 'What about the play?' in which he only grinned in response giving a thumbs up._

_~flashback end~_

He didn't noticed a tear that was now running to his cheeks. He was hers and she was his. He was planning to marry her since they were now done of their studies. He was now a doctor since that was Lucy's opinion for him to atone his sins when he was still in a gang. He was her firsts and he was happy about that. She even let him have her book that is so precious to her. The book is very sentimental to her since her mother gave it to her before she died-that was Lucy said.

_~flashback~_

_They were now in bed naked done with their love-making and Lucy grabbed a book. The book was entitled as 'Constellations and Stars'. It was one of the rarest book._

_"Here, have this. I will get it back once I will be back." she said sadly, unable to meet his eye._

_"What do you mean? You will be leaving? Lucy! you promis-" "Hey I will be back when the stars and moon will form into this." She said, pointing at the picture that has a crescent moon with a star in the middle._

_"You'll be my moon and I'll be your star. Meet me at the direction of the brightest star." She said, holding his hands with hers as she smiled sadly._

_"Luce! you're saying crap things again! that's impossible!" Natsu shouted, getting serious as he shooked her shoulders as she only turned away._

_"P-Please Natsu, don't make it harder. I-I love you and I promise we'll be together again." Lucy stuttered, caressing his cheeks with her cold slender fingers._

_~flashback end~_

Natsu stared at the sky as he cried. He was about to walked away when he saw the position of the star and moon. He quickly followed the brightest star leading him to a lake with wild flowers and there stood a man.

He made his way towards the man and he was shocked. Its Lucy's father and he was carrying a blonde baby that was maybe around 2 years old.

Jude Heartfilia was now smiling sadly as he gave Natsu a letter. Natsu immediately opened it and he can't believe it. With shaking hands, he re-read it again.

**Dear Natsu,**

**This is probably the last letter you can receive from me. I'm on my deathbed now and I really want to see you now. I thought my cancer will be treated and sadly, I have a months to spend my life here. I thought everything would be gonna okay and that's the reason why I leave. I just can't make you suffer. I thought I can fight this and when I come back, we will be a family now with our **_**daughter-Layla**_**. I'm sorry for being weak and I'm very sorry for leaving you like this. I thought I can come back to your arms and surprise you for defeating this illness.**

**Natsu, please take care of our daughter. Her eyes are like yours. He looks like you and one day, she will be like you. Strong, Beautiful and Caring. Tell me her first word, first boyfriend, first kiss and the first boy you beat that made her cry. Tell me everything. Teach her how to draw, sing , play piano and about stars.**

**If she will asks you about her mother, just tell her to look at the stars. Tell her I love both of you. Give her the letter that I wrote for her. Let her have it when she will be old to understand it. I know you will follow what I have said that you think is crappy but I know you trusts me.**

**I love you Natsu and forever will be. 'till Eternity and Beyond.**

**Love,**

**Lucy **

**P.S. Love our daughter and love you.**

Natsu cried as he trembled clutching the letter. He stared at the baby and went to hold it. Jude let her be and smiled sadly.

"She let me follow her instructions you know. She knew you will come and she trusts you so much." Her father said as Natsu carried the baby in his arms that was sleeping.

"She looks just like you." Natsu whispered, hugging the baby.

* * *

The song is "Lullaby for a Stormy Night" be Vienna Tieng..

how was it? please review ;D_  
_

word count: 2, 839


End file.
